


Don't You Go

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin has a crush, Fluff, I can write happy stories sometimes, M/M, Nori has a crush as well but he's less obvious, a lot of fluff, surprise, there's no real plot, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: "If it was just a one-time thing, why are you still here with me? (I don't want you to leave)" - All Time Low - Don't You Go
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song, as you might have noticed, is Don't You Go by All Time Low.  
> Once again, please point out any mistakes I made!
> 
> Have fun reading <3

When he feels the light of the sun on his face, Dwalin slowly opens his eyes.

This night was one of the few in which Dwalin actually got a decent amount of sleep, and he knows exactly why that is.

With the hint of a smile on his lips, he turns around in his bed so he can look at the person lying next to him.  
Nori has his back turned towards Dwalin and still seems to be asleep, or at least that’s what Dwalin concludes from the slow and regular breaths the other dwarf is taking.

He resists the urge to brush over Nori’s bare back with his fingertips – that’s something you only do when you’re in love, right? And Dwalin definitely isn’t.

Or maybe he is, but only a wee bit, because that’s the only explanation for his desire to constantly touch the smaller dwarf.

The point is, he really shouldn’t be in love, that’s what they agreed upon. All of this is meaningless, they’re friends, not more and not less. And that would be enough for Dwalin, if there wasn’t Nori’s smile or the way his eyes sparkle or his incredibly soft red hair or the way he continuously lets useless things slip into his pockets when he thinks nobody’s watching or the casual brushing of their hands…

Well, perhaps Dwalin is more than a wee bit in love, and he has the vague suspicion that might be his downfall. Of course he had to fall in love with the thief who’s way more trouble than he looks and who’s way too god at stealing things without Dwalin stopping him – it’s no surprise that he stole Dwalin’s heart as well.

He really should’ve been more careful.

On the other hand…

Usually, Nori never stays until morning. Usually, he leaves before Dwalin wakes up, without leaving a single piece of proof that he was there at all. He never even leaves a strand of his hair on Dwalin’s pillow.

Perhaps he just overslept today, forgot the time, but Dwalin wants to believe there’s a different reason for Nori still being there.

And there’s only one way to find out, right?

“G’ morning”, he mumbles.

When Nori turns to face him, Dwalin finds the same smile on the thief’s lips that he couldn’t hold back himself. Nori probably was awake the whole time, otherwise he wouldn’t have turned around that quickly. Dwalin decides to take that as a good sign.

“Hello, Dwalin”, Nori replies quietly while still making no move to leave the bed. That definitely is a good sign as well, but Dwalin wants to be sure.

“Why are you still here?”

“D’you want me to leave?”, Nori asks, but the expression on his face reveals that he already knows the answer to his question. He quietly moves over towards Dwalin.

“Please stay.”

And this time, Nori does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
